Ivy The Cat
Name: Ivy Age: 11 Gender: Female Spieces: Hedgehog Weapon of choice: Axe Alingment: Neutral Friends: Arlen, Chloe, Robert, Ian, Jamie, Tyler, Bibi, Raf (lol all those people are based off people in real life xD) Relatives: Ember, Bryce, Hotaru, SHazza, Missy, Thomas Love interest: Daniel (until Ritzuki kills him off) then it changes to Arlen Neutral: Katie, Bryce Personality: Slightly psychotic, slightly insane (for a while lol), Sarcastic, Stubborn, Optimistic, Brave (Not afraid to do some things), Serious most of the time, Pessimistic, Easily depressed, Vunerable deep down Phobias: Lava, Fire, Ghosts, Rebecca Black, Having to look after Bryce Likes: Her axe, blood, Nightime, Water Dislikes: Lots of sun, People treating her like a little kid, When Arlen acts "real annoying", When kimoko and arlen act like "scardey cats" Theme: Atreyu Falling Down and Nickelback If everyone cared - Insane ivys theme lol (this is pretty much her talking to her axe lol) Qoutes "It's sad that out of my 3 children 2 of them hate me with a passion..." "Ooooh I'm soo scared." SACRASM 8D "Ritzuki I swear to god one day your head will be mounted on my wall" Gallery IVY3.jpg|Ivy Saved by Sonic in Sonic Survival Ivy3.jpg|Random Ivy pick IvyChao1.jpg|Ivy with Cheese in Nammis last Stand before saving Cream Ivy3.PNG|Another random picture of Ivy SonicX.jpg|Some sort of Sonic X Version of Ivy (lol this took like forever XD) Second_look_Ivy.jpg|Ivy's second look New_Ivy.jpg|Ivys 3rd Look (This look will be developed into her "summer look") Ivy8.png|Ivy drawn =D Ivy9.jpg|Ivy (Before she got shot D=) Ivy10.jpg|This is probably my best Ivy picture - she look cute =3|link=Ivy =D Silver and Ivy1.jpg|Aww... look at the friendship between these two =D|link=Silver saves Ivy Silver and Ivy2.jpg|But obviously they were going to end up like this D= IVY11.JPG uncomplete.JPG|SA (Sonic adventure) Style Ivy =D Ivy13.JPG|Look how cute Chibi Ivy is =D SonicSuperHeroesIvy.jpg|Failed 3D attempt. To me this picture is actually scary =( IvySirLancelot.jpg|Ivy no like Sir Lancelot =D 503px-IVY.jpg IvyLike14OrSomethingILostCount.jpg|Ivy with her hand as a gun IvAdow1.JPG|Luckily, thiis isn't IvyXShadow... but it's pretty obvious Shadow isn't comftable holding a 10-year olds hand A forgotten Memory.jpg|Queen Ivy in Nammi's Return and Sonic Future TeenageIvy1.JPG|Some sort of teenage Ivy done ot cure bordem. Cosplay.PNG|O_o extreme fandom BlooCarlIvy1.JPG|Ivy being comforted by Carl and Bloo from Fosters home for imaginary friends (A show from when I was younger) IvyCaptainRockhopper.JPG|Ivy and Captain Rockhopper the pirate from Club penguin (I like doing these crosovers =D) IvyMeetsBloo.JPG|Another crossover pic =) IvyUncomplete.PNG|Love how this one came out =3 ivyzilla=O.PNG|O.o poor Racquett having to be abused by Ivy in roleplays on the chat Ivyyyyy.PNG|Ghost: Ivvyyyyyyyyyy >=(|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZUPCB9533Y&feature=relmfu Uncomplete =3.PNG|Look what i found in my Ivy file =3 one of my first pictures (it was a recolour) that i coloured on Gimp WHAT THE HELL IS THIS D=.jpg|o.e please dont ask. please. ivy12.jpg|Random thing i did a while back Ivy The Hedgehog.PNG|=3 I love this picture. Not literally like im gonna marry it that would be wrong Hedgehog People.JPG|Marshmallow people =D And i had no idea Ghost was a rebecca black fan O.o THis is Halloween!.png|Ivys Halloween outfit. This year she is going as a devil. I love the fire like effect and her outfit. Ivy's favourite holiday is Halloween =D Chibi Torture =D.PNG|:D MOTORBIKE.JPG|Motorbike ShadeScene1.png|This picture has absoloutley nothing to do with Ivy. More robotic eyes and arms lol i can never think of a good file name ^^'.PNG|OMG IVY CAME OUT WRONG D8< BUT TEIKOU DIDNT 8D lol i couldnt be bothered to shade ^^' in case you havent realised, their arch enemies Insane Ivy.PNG|2 years alone in the desert can make someone mad 8D IvyPNG.png|photoshop practise at school lol 8D and a long arm... InsaneIvy2.PNG|Insane Ivy having a "conversation" with her axe Ivy19.jpg|Old art. Dont like it Ivy the hedgehog.jpg|By Emeraldgreeny x3 Me in a nutshell.png IvyRacquett1.PNG|Old art from an old roleplay lol Nyan nyan nyan -.-.PNG|8D by pink HumanIvy`.PNG|Its a human versoin of ivy. what did you expect Ivy in a bottle xD.png|Ivy: I hate memes -.-" This Picture = Fail.PNG|Ivy = Fail. This PIcture = Fail Ivy18.png|awww so much randomness 8'D and its so awesome looking Category:Hedgehogs Category:Female Category:Kepithia Category:Princess Category:Neutral Category:Power type characters